Her happily ever after
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Bones is reading a fairytale for her daughter before she is going to sleep. Christine however wants more, so Tempe decides to make a new one, which leads to some surprising news.


**_Authors Note: _**So I figured I would try to go with the Disney way of telling a story, not sure how well it turned out. This is how I wished to go about it:A land far far away. A damsel in distress. A charming prince. A sarcastic sidekick for comic relief. A frightful villain. (And his/her evil henchmen.) A seemingly impossible set of circumstances to overcome. A surprisingly heroic moment. A sneaky assist from a secondary character. A potentially fatal occurrence. Magic. Happily ever after.

* * *

**_Her happily ever after _**

"And so the prince bent down and kissed her lips and she would wake up, and they would live happily ever after," Bones said and closed the book she had been reading for Christine.

"One more time," said the the five year old excited, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Why do you like this so much," said Temperance Brennan and looked at her little girl.

"Because he finds her and they live happily ever after," said Christine with a shrug.

"You of course know that in real life there are rarely a happily ever after," said Bones wisely.

"Bones, what are you doing, you are ruining the Fairytale," she heard Booth's voice from the door.

"Why, because I wish to tell her the truth?" Bones asked looking at him.

"Yes and that ruins the illusion," he said.

"You cannot tell me you believe in this," said Bones, holding up the book about Snow White.

"More story," Christine interrupted her parents, she did not like when they did not agree. This was one of those times. Bones nodded saying, "How about I tell you a new story?"

"Yaaaay," she said excited, snuggling closer to her mother, while Booth shook his head, thinking this would never go.

"Now once upon a time in a land far far away there was a woman, she was not a Princess, instead she was a forensic anthropologist and she was having real trouble," she started.

"Boooones!" Booth whined, but she made sign for him to be quiet.

"You see the woman, which by the way was named Jane was on her way to a crime scene when her car stopped. She was very frustrated and so she called her partner Sean. He promised her would be there to pick her up very soon. Sadly he got stuck in traffic and so Jane figured she would try to walk to the scene, after all she was not that far away. She took her cell phone and found her GPS so she would find the quickest way to the scene. In the end she found it was faster to cross over two fields instead of following the road. And so in her high heels she went over the first field only to found that the next was surrounded by a fence and inside that fence there were cows. Now Jane was too crazy about cows, but as that was the fastest way across she figured she would just have to get through it. Slowly she climbed the fence looking at the cows standing there lazily chewing the grass. Making her way across the…." She got interrupted by Christine asking, "Why couldn't she just have gone around if she wasn't too crazy about cows?"

"Because as I just said it was quicker to walk right through it," said Bones.

"Was these cows like magical?" asked Christine.

"No they were regular milk cows," sad Bones.

"So no magic at all?" Christine asked disappointed.

"There will be if you let me continue," said Bones, getting a quirk from Booth.

"Okay," said Christine and Bones said, "Now she had managed to cross the field and was soon on the crime scene where she bent down to see the body of a young girl."

"What happened to her?" Christine asked.

"She was had been strangled by a very bad man Jane later found, but as she looked upon this young girl Jane's tears started to fall. It didn't happen very often that she got emotional over her work, but this time she did. You see the young girl was not much older than her daughter. And just as she stood bent over the body crying, she heard Sean say, "Janie, are you okay?"

She nodded as she turned to look at him. His dark brown eye was shining with concern and in his hand a coffee cup. He was holding it towards her. Sometimes he was the only one that seemed to know what she needed. She took the cup and gave him a rare smile. And he bent to dry her tears with his hand. She was blushing ever so shyly as she heard a voice say, "Look as this specimen, isn't she a beauty?"

The couple turned to look at their coworker Archie holding up a beetle he had found next to the dead body. Jane shook her head before attention got turned to the handsome Sean, saying "Thank you for the coffee."

"You are welcome, by the way called for someone to pick up your car," he said.

She nodded and said, "Can you give me a lift back to the lab."

"I can, do you want to go right now as I am about done, I already told them to wrap up the body," said Jane.

He nodded and she gave a message to Archie before they walked towards his car. Once there she got inside. Now normally Archie and Jane would talk all the way, only this time she was looking out the window. When he tried to approach her she didn't answer and so when they were at the lab he said, "Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I can't, just now, just leave it be," she said and hurried into the building.

"What was wrong with her?" asked young Christine in a very serious way.

"Why wouldn't she talk to Sean, he seems like a good guy," said Booth.

"He was, and I'm getting to it, now Sean he was really worried and so he went to talk to his friend Archie about it, saying, "I just don't get it, I mean we've been together for so long, we even have a daughter, why won't she talk to me?"

"Is it just today or?" Archie asked, examining his beetle.

"The last week I would say she is pulling away."

"And you can't think of anything you might have done to upset her?"

"Not as I can think of no, has she said anything to you?"

"Not as I can think off, I'm sure it is nothing."

"What if something is very wrong, what if she is dying or something?"

"Janie, no, then she would have seemed sicker."

"I just don't know anymore," he said with a heavy sigh and walked towards his office with hanging head.

It was not long after he had left that Kate approached Archie. She was his wife and coworker and as he seemed troubled she asked, "Something wrong?"

"With me now, but I think our friends are having trouble, has Jane mentioned something to you?"

"Not as I can think of, but I can go and ask her."

"Would you, maybe you can get her to talk to him."

"I can always try," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek, before she walked through the lab, up the stairs and to the hallway to get to Jane's office. She was just about to knock on the door when she heard a voice say, "Why aren't you down in the lab?"

Kate turned to look at their boss, the horrifying dr. Ratson," said Bones.

"Ratson really?" Booth said with a frown.

"What she looked like a rat," said Bones adding, "Because I needed to check something over with Janie."

"Sure you two aren't having another friendly chat?"

"It won't take more than a second."

"I do hope not that cases will not solve themselves," said se and moved down the hallway as Kate rolled her eyes. She knocked on her friend's office door and entered, seeing her sitting by her desk with her head in her hands. Kate sighed and said, "So you want to tell me what is going on?"

"It's nothing," Jane whispered without looking up. Very unlike her.

"We both know it is something, you are not ill are you?"

"No, no or…"

"Jane, please tell me, Sean is out of himself with worry and…"

"You are too. Okay it's just I'm pregnant again and I don't know how to tell him, I…we didn't plan this and…"

"Wow, wow, wow wait, you are pregnant again?" Booth said, looking at his partner with shocked eyes. She was blushing slightly, looking down.

"Awwwe I'm gonna get a sister?" said Christine excited.

"It may be a brother," Bones stated.

"So that's why you've been acting up lately," said Booth, smiling at her. She nodded, not knowing what to say. She truly had had a hard time, trying to figure out how to tell him. Mostly because she didn't know how to feel about it herself.

"This is great news," said Booth, hugging her tightly.

"Easy," she said, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"See you were wrong," said Christine, looking at her parents.

"About?" said Bones confused.

"It is not only in Fairytales you do live happily ever after, because you found your prince, and you are happy," Christine reasoned, beaming at them.

"I guess you are right, and now it is time to sleep," said Bones, giving her a hug. As did Booth. As they closed the door Booth asked, "So am I your happily ever after, princess."

"Yes, I do believe you are," she humored him and gave him a very soft kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome


End file.
